


Staying around you is all I see

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It becomes clear to Bucky that Clint attracts a special kind of trouble.





	Staying around you is all I see

**Author's Note:**

> I used a mix of comic/movie/tv canons writing this one. Inspired by the prompt: _'Bucky/Barnes/Clint Barton, He thought Steve got into trouble. That was nothing compared to what Clint gets into.'_ by jenab.

It's the third time that Bucky pulls Clint out of a dumpster, after the mess with the Russian mob and the incident with the space racoon. That it becomes clear to Bucky that Clint Barton attracted a special kind of trouble. One that rivaled the Steve Rogers kind of trouble, in frequency and sheer outlandishness.

"We have to stop meeting like this or people will talk, " Clint swooned, the effect slightly ruined by the wince that followed.

Looks like a trip to medical was in order, he'll have to call Nat, organize some transport back to the tower. The two of them hobbling down the street will attract too much attention. There's no way Clint will be up for a ride on the back of his motorcycle, in all likelihood he'd fall off at the first bump in the road.

"Hn, pretty sure they're already talking, Darlin'." It's not like either of them had been subtle about it.

What with them sharing a room and Clint taking to wearing Bucky's clothes at every given opportunity. With a secretive smile Natasha had told him that Clint did the same thing when they were together. It took him an embarrassingly long time to figure out what she meant by that.

After a quick phone call, a car is promised to be at their location in ten minutes. An inspection of Clint's body (in which Bucky is the recipient of a saucy leer) uncovers a few injuries; bad leg and possible bruising or fracture of the ribs. He has Clint wrap his arm around his shoulder, Bucky holds onto it with one hand, the other around Clint's waist. Slowly, they make their way towards the street and out of the alley, leaves and crumpled up newspaper are crushed under their feet.

Clint is a mess, garbage and blood clinging to him, hair sticking up in all directions. Bucky thinks he could easily fall in love with him, probably already is. His lover is a magnet for trouble, much like Steve in many ways but worse. Bucky finds he doesn't mind, Clint's more than worth it, he just wishes he didn't get so banged up in the process.

He wonders if they'll be back here next week.

"When did fishing you out of dumpsters become a typical Friday night?" He muses, as if in deep thought.

Clint raises an eyebrow, "Bored already, Barnes?"

It startles a laugh out of him, "Of you? Never."

A black car pulls up to the sidewalk, window rolling down to reveal Natasha's face, clearly unimpressed. She's early, and Bucky is relieved that they won't have to linger in the area. Maybe she also got a phone call saying that _yes, it happened again_ and _this time I hurt my leg and can't get out_. Clint swore that it was safer than being out in the open, so there's that...

Bucky opens the door, depositing Clint into the backseat, there's laughter in his ear. "Don't knock dumpster meetups, Buck. I'll have you know that's how I met Daredevil!"

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Al Green-Lets Stay Together.


End file.
